Gin
by the-insufferable-know-it-all
Summary: HarryGinny ONE SHOT. 'It was actually rather funny, if you really thought about it. The name of the drink he was drinking was also the name of the person who caused him to be drinking in the first place. Gin. Oh, the irony of it all.'


**Gin**

_By the-insufferable-know-it-all_

**Summary:** It was actually rather funny, if you really thought about it. The name of the drink he was drinking was also the name of the person who caused him to be drinking in the first place. Gin. Oh, the irony of it all.

- - -

It was actually rather funny, if you really thought about it.

The name of the drink he was drinking was also the name of the person who caused him to be drinking in the first place.

Gin.

Oh, the irony of it all.

He had never really drinken before, save a sip or two of firewhiskey at a quidditch after party in Gryffindor Tower. He didn't like the feel of wizard alcohol.

Which led him to here, to this Muggle bar where nobody recognized him. It was one of those bars where the bartenders don't even bother to card you, even if you're clearly under the age. He had just had his first glass of Muggle alcohol – Gin, of course – and he liked the way it made him feel.

It made him stop worrying about the weight of the world on his shoulders. He liked that alcohol made him feel so… relaxed.

And most of all he loved that if he drank enough, he'd forget her. That was his mission tonight. Just to get away from everything for one night.

And oh, did he plan on doing that.

Sure, he should be off training to save the world or destroying the horcruxes or whatever else. But for one night, he wanted to forget that he was the bloody boy-who-lived.

After his 3rd glass, he was starting to accomplish his mission. He wanted more; but the bartender cut him off with a 'you have to drive yourself home tonight'. He was frustrated; he hadn't yet had enough to forget. In fact, the state he was in made him think about her even more.

He vaguely wondered what she was doing right now. Was she at Hogwarts? Yes, she was only in her 6th year. But wait- It's the day before Christmas Eve. She'd be at the Burrow, then.

Suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming urge to see her.

He stepped outside – behind the bar, where no one could see him, and he apparated. Next thing, he was outside the burrow.

And very dizzy. Okay, so maybe three glasses was enough. He could definitely feel the alcohol in his system now.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was sheer stupidity that made him walk into the burrow and head up the stairs. He kept going before he could fully realize what he was doing. He staggered up the fourth step – he was now in the hallway – and finally outside of her room.

Without even knocking, he barged into her room.

She sat up in her bed with a start, having been asleep for the past 4 hours.

"Ginny!" He said stupidly.

She looked curiously at him. "Harry… What in the name of Merlin – What are you doing here?"

She watched as he swayed over to where she sat on her bed, and she realized immediately that he had been drinking.

"Harry, why were you drinking?" She asked in a voice resembling her mother.

"I… I… don't know. I just wanted to… forget."

She frowned slightly. "Forget what?"

"Everything."

"What's included in everything?" She asked.

"The war. You."

Merlin, was he blunt when he was drinking.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Why would you want to forget me?"

"Because it makes it easier."

"Why…"

"Because if I forget you it'll make it easier. You're all I ever think about. I want you out of my mind. It's too hard. And I worry about leaving you. If I die."

She slapped him across the face.

"Harry, don't EVER say that. Ever."

"…okay."

She sighed, realizing this would go nowhere. Sometimes she didn't understand Harry. Here he was, basically claiming he loves her, yet he doesn't want her. For her own safety, she presumed, but she'd rather be with Harry even if it meant putting her life in danger.

"Harry, I love you. I want to be with you, why don't you see that? I'm willing to risk everything for you. Why can't we take the chance? I'm a target anyways Harry, he's trying to get ahold of me no matter what."

"I couldn't live with the guilt if you died."

She then noticed his eyes drooping, and realized he was on the verge of sleep. She guided him to the couch downstairs, figuring they'd continue this later, when he was sober.

- - -

Harry woke to a pounding headache. He looked down at the blanket covering him.

_This isn't mine_, he thought.

He then looked up.

The Burrow.

How on earth did he get here?

Just then, Ginny came in with a goblet in her hand.

"Oh good, you're awake. Take some of this; it'll help with the headache."

He did as he was told, assuming it was a hangover potion. It was. His head instantly cleared, but now that he was thinking properly, millions of questions ran through his mind.

"Erm, Gin? What am I doing here? What… what happened?"

"You were trashed."

She was so blunt, it surprised him. And then, he remembered. Not all of it, but he remembered. Going to the bar, the drinking. But he didn't remember anything past his third drink.

"But how did I end up here?"

"Oh, that's easy. You must have apparated here. Surprised you didn't splinch yourself, in the state you were in. You barged into my room and … then … you fell asleep."

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she was leaving something out.

"Did anything happen between the barging and the sleeping?"

"No" she responded quickly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so we talked. But that's it."

"What about?"

"Well… I asked you why you were drinking."

His face paled a little. "What did I say?"

Her voice quieted. "Me." She muttered, barely audible.

"Oh."

She seemed to lose her shyness, only to be replaced with annoyance and anger.

"That was so stupid, Harry. You shouldn't have been drinking."

"I know." He felt the need to explain himself, so he continued. "I felt so overwhelmed, though. I just couldn't handle it any longer. I managed to sneak away from your brother and Hermione, and I… I felt like forgetting everything. The weight of the world on my shoulders. You. Voldemort. You. The Deaths. And mainly, You. You're all that's keeping me sane, Gin. Even if its just memories of you, they're what are keeping me going. The thought of you after the war, after this is all over, is what's making me go on. And… and now I'm getting sappy so I'll stop. But I know drinking was stupid." He added with haste.

Her face softened.

"Why can't we be together?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"He'll go after you. I wouldn't be able to live if you died."

She felt the anger again.

"Funny, you said the same thing last night. I'm not a little girl, Harry. How could you think, for one second, that I don't know the risk I'm taking by being with you? I know it, Harry. But I'm willing to risk it so that we can be together. I want to, Harry, I really do."

He didn't say anything. She continued.

"You know, Harry, you should do what you want for a change. Stop thinking about what you should do, and think about what you want. There's a big chance of me dying anyways, you dolt. Why not get what you want?"

Another moment passed, again in silence.

She was about to just leave the room, knowing a lost cause when she saw one, when he spoke in a small voice.

"You're right."

She had not been expecting this.

"I am?"

He let a small smile cross his face before saying "Yes. I want you, Gin. I need you. I need you to help me get through this."

And he kissed her.

After a few moments, Ginny broke the kiss to speak.

"Don't drink again. Promise? I don't quite fancy watching over you when you're not making sense."

"I promise. But I'm actually glad I did… otherwise I wouldn't have ever worked up the courage to come here."

She smiled slightly in a contented way. Then she asked a question.

"Out of curiosity, what were you drinking last night?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "Gin." He finally said.

She let out a small laugh. "Harry, you fool. If you were trying to forget me, why would you order a drink with the same name as me?"

He shrugged before leaning in for another kiss.

Maybe they wouldn't be able to stay like this forever, but for now they were enjoying it while it lasted.

- - -

_So, that was it. Not my best, but I thought it turned out decent. It hasn't been beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes._

_Review?_


End file.
